With the rapid growth of display techniques, the touch screen panel has gradually run into each aspect of human's life. Presently, according to a structure, the touch screen panel may be clarified into add-on mode touch panel, on-cell touch panel, and in-cell touch panel. The in-cell touch screen panel is further clarified into mutual-capacitance touch screen panel and self-capacitance touch screen panel. The self-capacitance touch screen panel is attractive to main panel manufacturers due to its higher touch sensing accuracy and signal to noise ratio.
Presently, a method that the self-capacitance touch screen panel achieves the detection of a finger touch position by means of the self-capacitance principle may comprise that: the touch screen panel is provided with a plurality of self-capacitance electrodes arranged in a same layer and insulated from each other, when the screen is not touched by a human body, the capacitance that each of the self-capacitance electrodes is subjected to is a fixed value; when the human body touches the screen, the capacitance that the corresponding self-capacitance electrode is subjected to is the sum of the fixed value and a body capacitance; and a touch detection chip may determine a touch position by detecting the variation of the capacitance value of each of the self-capacitance electrodes during a touch period.
In a self-capacitance touch screen panel, each of the self-capacitance electrodes needs to be connected with the touch detection chip through a separate leading wire. As illustrated in FIGS. 1a and 1b, each leading wire may comprise a conductive wire 2 for connecting a self-capacitance electrode 1 to a margin frame of the touch screen panel, and a peripheral wire 4 provided at the margin frame for conducting the self-capacitance electrode 1 to a wiring terminal 3 of a touch detection chip. In FIG. 1a, the conductive wires 2 and the self-capacitance electrodes 1 are provided in a same layer; and in FIG. 1b, the self-capacitance electrodes 1 are provided in a layer different from the layer in which the conductive wires 2 are provided, and each of the self-capacitance electrodes 1 is electrically connected with a corresponding conductive wire 2 through a via hole 5.